


Больше, чем поцелуи

by Theonya



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Бан, ты устал? – мурлычет Мараих в одном халате. Влажные рыжие волосы тяжелыми волнами спадают на плечи и грудь, а в глазах – игривая искорка. Банкорану не удержаться:- Иди сюда.
Relationships: Jack Barbarosa Bancoran/Maraich Juschenfe
Kudos: 5





	Больше, чем поцелуи

— Бан, ты устал? — мурлычет Мараих в одном халате. Влажные рыжие волосы тяжелыми волнами спадают на плечи и грудь, а в глазах — игривая искорка. Банкорану не удержаться:  
— Иди сюда.  
Он подходит, скользит рукой по колену и ахает, когда тот нависает сверху. Черные волосы щекочут уши, шуршат по подушке, когда языки сплетаются в любовной битве. В голове у рыжего все тяжелеет, он не понимает ничего, но брюнет точно знает, что делать — провести кончиками пальцев по ключице, отодвинуть полу халата, обнажить идеальное тело, припасть губами к шее… Чтобы завести такого капризного и заботливого любимого полностью.  
Мараих вплетает пальцы в темные пряди, пока Бан делает что-то невообразимое, всхлипывает, подается вперед, и в кончике языка, трогательно выглядывающим из губ и ласкающим сосок, есть что-то завораживающее, пленяющее взгляд. В груди расцветает огненный цветок пылкого чувства, когда брюнет, наконец, отрывается, стягивает галстук, расстегивает и снимает рубашку, тряхнув волосами, а руки бывшего наемного убийцы нетерпеливо возятся с ремнем и штанами, притягивая его бедра к себе.  
— Можно?  
В похотливом затуманенном взгляде больше, чем в интонации голоса. Хочется, хочется, хочется — и облизывается, глядя на достоинство под последним слоем ткани. Конечно, хочется. Не потому, что он, Банкоран, — Гроза красавцев, а рыжик, безусловно, таковым и является, а потому, что… Ему и самому хочется. Он кивает, и Мараих сжимает, тискает, отодвигает резинку и снимает пробу — легко касаясь языком, целуя, посасывая и забирая в рот не глубоко, но самое ценное. Брюнет выдыхает. В принципе, он представляет, что делает рыжая бестия, но ощущения от этого менее яркими не становятся, наоборот — кажется, что он на грани, что вот-вот он обесчестит чужое лицо, но нет. Неудобно, и Мараих откидывается на подушку:  
— Не могу больше…  
Он развязывает поясок и без слов устраивается между стройных длинных ног. Наемный убийца мог бы быть моделью, если бы хотел.  
— Белья не надел… — в низком голосе мягкая усмешка. — Знал?  
— Надеялся…  
— Нарвался.  
Тот хмыкает и давится этим звуком, чувствуя, как Банкоран преодолевает сопротивление мышц и медленно погружается все глубже, обнимая руками и ногами, чтобы еще больше ощущать единство. Приоткрытый рот просит поцелуя и быстро получает желанное. Толчки ускоряются — прямо как Мараих и любит. Бан задевает чувствительное местечко снова и снова. Рыжик громко стонет ему в рот и сжимается до темноты в глазах. Снижается амплитуда, нарастает темп, и, наконец, их уносит к звездам.

Спустя некоторое время накрытый одеялом бывший наемный убийца ворчит:  
— А можно было не в меня?  
— Извини. Так надо.  
— У тебя завтра выходной? — рыжая бровь скептически поднимается.  
— Нет, успею выспаться. Повторим?  
— Ладно!  
Сигарета — в сторону, одеяло — на пол, приложиться к мягким губам…  
И каждый раз — как в первый раз.


End file.
